


if the princess ain't happy, ain't nobody happy

by mydarlinglime



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory, also slight mentions of a daddy kink, also zianourry because im weak and miranda is very insistent, basically hyper anxious horny louis and sleepy tender liam, because liam is a daddy, but i digress, everyone is fucking each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydarlinglime/pseuds/mydarlinglime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's sort of a philosophy in the band (more of a fact really) that if louis' happy then everybody's happy.</p><p>and liam would like to keep it that way, thankyouverymuch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if the princess ain't happy, ain't nobody happy

**Author's Note:**

> this is set the night before the wwat started, just in case anyone was wondering.
> 
> this is a crack fic. as if the world needs more 1d crack fics.

it's sort of a philosophy in the band (more of a fact really) that if louis' happy, then everybody's happy.

has been the philosophy for years, really. none of them argue with it, don't bother to deny it, because louis is this precarious balance between far and _too far_ , crazy and _completely maniacal_ and he hasn't got the boys on leashes, exactly, more like bright, hand knotted ropes that he trails behind him and tugs on when he wants them to follow. tugs a bit tighter when he wants food, or attention, or sex, but that's alright. he's got a smile wide enough to shrink oceans down to size and he's a bit irresistible when he's happy, if they're all going to be honest, and they'd like to keep it that way _thankyouverymuch_.

xxxxx

it's a few hours before sunrise when louis slips into liam's room. colombia is humming with a humid rosiness and louis' skin is bronze in the dark, his body bare except for a pair of loose trackies hung low on his hips. he's not quiet--louis is never quiet--but he steps on his tiptoes like he's _trying_ to be and liam waits until he's standing beside the bed to open his eyes; sore and squinty in the dark.

"lou," he rumbles, glancing at the clock and cringing when he sees that it's three in the morning, "s'too early. we've got a concert t'morrow, what'ry'doin?" and his voice slurs the words together like an sleepy accordion.

"sorry," louis starts and if liam weren't still half asleep he'd take the opportunity to savour the fact that louis is actually apologizing for once, "i'm just--the fans're too loud n' your room is the furthest from the main street n' i thought maybe i could crash here--" and liam isn't really listening, but even through tangled eyelashes and dream-thick irises he can see that louis is restless. his hands are twisting into the drawstrings of his trackies and his toes are curling like he'd run to the moon if the wind were strong enough to carry him. "--but fuck--m'not really tired at all," louis says and liam knows that it's just pre-tour jitters (because louis always gets like this before they play shows, always fidgets and bounces and--unfortunately--becomes an insomniac) but he knows how bad they all need sleep and he'd rather louis weren't a bratty tornado for the next three days, so.

"c'mere," he murmurs, lifting up the blankets and letting louis curl in next to him; curvy and little and soft between the branches of his ribs.

he's silent, but liam can feel him buzzing like a livewire, body hot and fidgety in the dark. he settles a little when liam presses a hush of kisses to the side of his neck, but his eyes are bright with ocean foam and his fingers are sunflowers, blooming where they rest on liam's thighs.

"you're really not tired?" liam asks, his voice still scratched and dreamy, hoping for the best, but he kind of knows the answer to that question because louis is already shifting, sliding his leg under liam's waist to pull liam over him. he looks up through fans of dark lashes and a fringe of mussed, tulip gold hair, his chest rising and falling prettily in the dark.

"y'nervous?" liam croons, his voice too wrecked to sound overly affectionate, his arms shaky with sleep, bunching up the sheets beside louis' shoulders.

louis huffs out a quiet, "no," but his neck is tense and his eyebrows are knitted together and liam knows he is.

liam nudges their foreheads together and louis goes kind of blurry in liam's vision with the closeness, "s'just another show, lou," he murmurs.

"i know," louis begins, "i know, but it's been months and i dont--like, i don't wanna keep you up, but i don't wanna be alone either--"

liam's hands come to rest under the waist band of louis' sweats, thumbing over the gorgeous hollows of his hipbones, "y'arent keeping me up, babe," he murmurs, which is a lie--liam would love to be asleep--but then he looks down at louis with slow blinking eyes and he says, "think you need--?"

louis is nodding before liam finishes, his knees spread like flower petals, hips shifting slow like a dream to roll against liam's and his voice is hungry when he speaks, "yeah--i think i--yeah, i do,"

he breathes out the colours of the sky when liam leans down to kiss him, his hands spraying out across liam's chest in small mountain ridges, hips grinding up with a balmy, rolling heaviness and liam is starting to feel tendrils of heat coiling up in his stomach at the little sighs louis is spilling out into his mouth.

liam is pushing louis' trackies down to his ankles seconds later and his lips are sleepy, but louis is kissing him with a nervous kind of fever, a bit wild, his tongue all toxic and bright. liam barely has to touch him--only has to run calloused fingers over his nipples and up his thighs, wrap a big hand around his cock--and he's trembling.

liam's arms are weak with the numbness of sleep, but his body is hot and there's arousal flicking a curled tail in a sweet pit at the bottom of his stomach. louis slithers a hand down between them, pushing liams boxers down until he wriggles out of them, and then louis' got small, deft fingers working quick over the length of liam's cock, slick with saliva and precome. liam shoves his hips lazily down into louis' fist, mouthing kisses over his cheeks and down his neck softly, as to not leave hickeys, because they've got a show tomorrow and it's strange--because it's definitely been awhile since liam's had to worry about that.

a minute later, with both their cocks in liam's hand, his thumb sweeping gentle over the heads, louis gasps out something about lube through his teeth, his spine curling with moans and shadows.

"li-- _now_ ," he growls, his voice gone shattered and spiderweb electric when liam just hums and smiles.

"shh," liam murmurs, because he's got the bottle in his duffle, and a second later it's in his hands and he's giving louis a sloppy kiss on the lips and circling the tight ring of muscle between his legs with cool slick, lazy fingers. "so pretty, lou," he says, and louis is keening with the affection, his hips jerking up when liam presses the first finger into him with a liquid fire burn. right up to the knuckle, careful and curling, and louis' little fists are clenching with the slow pump of it.

liam folds down to bite at louis' thighs, leaving small, mauve flowered bruises up the insides that he knows harry will find (and probably make new ones over) later. maybe zayn, when he realizes that he's just as desperate as louis is tonight. maybe niall because he loves giving louis blowjobs more than he loves most things.

he adds another finger when louis whines, eyes hazed and heavy lidded, stretching him until he writhes, murmuring, "shh, you're okay,"

and louis' head is tilted back, his breath coming in soft pants, hips twisting down onto liam's fingers, but he still manages a breathy, snapping, "i know--fuck--know that, you git--ahh," his fingers come to curl around liam's forearm and he whimpers when liam's lips brush against his cock, placing a wet kiss there, "just. another--"

liam looks up at him, mind still drowsy, but body very much awake, and hums, "sorry, what was that?" with a lazy smile.

louis growls and tips his hips down, sliding liam's fingers further in, cock pressing flushed and wet against his beachsoft stomach, "please," he says with a hitch in his voice, "liam, i--" and liam slips another finger inside him, pushing in so deep that louis let's out a cry, his stomach tensing as liam fucks into him with long, quirked fingers, because liam _loves_ it when louis says please, "--christ, m'gonna--liam--" and his hips jerk up, his hand coming to wrap around his cock.

liam shushes him with a purring kiss and slows his fingers, pulling louis' hand away so he doesn't touch himself, "not yet, dove," he murmurs with a forgiving, sleepy smile, "y'got a condom?"

"fuck condoms", louis groans along to the lethargic orbit of his hips, clenching around liam's fingers to keep him inside, but liam is safe--even at 3am with his fingers buried in a gorgeous boy--and he nips at louis' collarbone scoldingly.

"babe," he says, pulling his fingers gently out of louis, who huffs and reaches down to fumble around blindly for his trackies in the dark beside the bed, where he finds a condom in the pocket.

"tell me you don't keep one of those in your pocket all the time," liam says with a soft laugh, taking one of louis' calves in his palm and leaning down to kiss his ankle bone.

"what? ew, no," louis scrunches up his nose, but his body flushes prettily at liam's tongue tracing lazily around his ankles, "the trackies are zayn's. rubber's harry's. last one he had, i stole it yesterday when he hid my toothbrush."

"wicked thing," liam murmurs, dropping louis' foot and falling forward to kiss him messily, biting at his bottom lip and groaning when louis rips open the condom and slips it onto his cock.

"harry won't mind," louis says, hooking his ankles over liam's hips and nudging his nose into liam's neck. (and it's true--harry won't mind. the only people he fucks are his band mates and the occasional model, and louis' sure that they're all pretty clean; or something of the sort.) "he's usually the one getting fucked anyways," louis adds a little quieter, almost like he's saying it to himself. as if liam doesn't know how much harry likes to be on the bottom.

liam laughs tenderly and louis' hand slips between them to guide liam into him and his fingers are a little shaky, but then liam is opening him up, slick and hard, and louis goes quiet, his back arching against the sheets. liam's arms feel weak enough to collapse and louis is like bonfire around him, muscles flexing, teeth catching the corner of a pillow to stifle his whimpers.

"fuck--" louis gasps and he sound ruined, his eyes gone all glazed over and seagull blue, " _fuck_. w-wait--"

and liam does, he always does. he waits with a patience he's not sure will last for very much longer, lowering down onto his forearms and pressing open mouthed kisses to louis' nipples, his tattoos-- _it is what it is_ \--listening to him let out tiny sounds, running calloused hands up his supple, little curves, "y'okay, love?" he mumbles when louis' hips start rolling gently and his fingernails dig into liam's thighs.

"yeah--" louis breathes, "yeah, just--gently--" and liam doesn't know why louis even bothers to say it, because he pushes into louis like a stardust wave, burying inside him so slowly that louis is purring , "c'mon, c'mon, daddy, _god_ \--" and liam thinks _so much for gently_ and fucks into him, drowning in the raw, keening sounds louis is making, because louis knows exactly how to get what he wants--he's got on this tiny wicked smirk because he knows what "daddy" does to liam--knows exactly how it twists something in liam that gets rid of 'gently' and 'careful' and makes him rough and sweaty and desperate.

liam leans forward to kiss louis' little smirk away, catching his bottom lip between his teeth and pressing in so deep that louis let's out this broken sound, "liiam--" he mewls, sort of ruined-like, and his hips are lifting up everytime liam pushes into him, shaky and uneven, "li-i'm--m'gonna--"

liam reaches down to run his thumb softly over louis' pink, bitten lips. and he murmurs, "whatd'ya want, sweetheart?" when louis opens his mouth to take liam's fingers down, whining around them, his tongue wet and hot.

liam can barely keep from hissing when louis murmurs, "i wan--wanna ride you," and his voice breaks when liam flips them over so louis is on top, big hands rising like sunsets over his hips.

louis' hips roll like oceans and wild horses and his little hands spread over liam's stomach, keeping liam's cock in deep and rocking against him until he hits a sweet spot and louis' stomach tenses and he purrs out this high rumbling "mhmm," his head falling forward.

"babe--" liam groans, his fingers digging hard into louis' waist because all he wants is for louis to _move_ , "lou, just--"

"shut up," louis growls gently, his thighs flexing and trembling when he lifts himself up, sinking back down in a dizzying wave of tightwetheat that has liam's head spinning, "you're so g-greedy--ahh,"

and liam loves that louis' voice keeps breaking, that he can barely keep up a steady rhythm because his hips keep jerking, his hands curling against liam's chest.

liam wraps a hand around louis' cock and louis let's out a breathless "oh, _god_ ", cheeks flushing, head tipping back, when liam slams his hips up.

"c'mon, sweetheart," liam says with soft eyes, thumbing over the head of louis' cock and rocking his hips up to hit louis' prostate. that's all it takes for louis to come; with a little cry, his back arching prettily as he spills over liam's fingers, hands clutching at liam's shoulders. his muscles tense and shudder and liam shoves his hips up a few more times, slow and lazy, before pulling out and stripping the condom off. he barely gets a hand around himself before he comes with a roll of his hips and a slow groan, muscles tensing, eyelids fluttering, body pulsing with slow waves of white and lavender.

louis is still panting softly into liam's neck, his body gone boneless and heavy, and he shivers with liam through the aftershocks, his hips jerking when liam twists his wrist and strokes over louis cock one more time.

"st--stop, oh _fuck_ , stop," he gasps, wrapping weak fingers around liam's wrist to still his hand before he rolls to the side, his legs trembling with the effort, mouth open and pretty as a rose. he looks up at liam through thick lashes, "hi," he mumbles, nudging his head up on the pillow, his fingers tracing up the veins in liam's wrist, "kiss me."

liam chuckles thickly, his throat raw, and kisses louis with lazy lips, kind of missing his mouth, but louis hums happily and runs his thumbs over liam's jaw, his body splayed out, hair sweaty and wild across his forehead.

"you look like hell," louis murmurs and liam snorts, pressing his fingers into the bruises he knows louis will have on his hips in a few hours. louis let's out a wounded whine.

"you fucking woke me up at 3am," liam says, flicking louis on the bridge of his nose and stumbling to his feet beside the bed, "you should be _thanking_ me, you ungrateful ruffian,"

louis folds onto his side, his head propped in his hand, staring at liam with sated, stormy eyes, "mm, thanks, daddy," he says and his voice is rough like corduroy and smoke and liam really wants to ruin him--proper like this time, but.

"where're we goin'?" louis asks with a yawn when liam hauls him up onto to quivery legs.

"shower," liam says.

"but m'tired," louis grumbles, leaning his full body weight into liam so that liam tips sideways.

"and sticky," liam replies, pushing louis' into the bathroom and turning the shower on.

"sticky with _you_ ," louis hums lowly, biting liam on the shoulder, "i like it," but he lets liam soap them both down under streams of hot water until they smell like clementines and chlorine, skin flushed and glowy.

louis' swaying on his feet by the time liam ruffles him dry with a towel, barely able to whisper, "g'night, li," as he curls up in a pair of probablyniall's boxers, skin humming like a lazy supernova, his eyes slipping shut, and it's past four, but liam kisses his forehead anyways, watching dust flutter in through the vents until he falls asleep.

xxxxx

niall wakes them up at eight the next morning, pouncing on the bed and pressing his hands into their faces, "up, up, up," he chants, his voice like chickadees hopping through a forest of cymbals.

"fuck off, niall," louis grumbles, curling himself tighter around liam.

"i heard you last night," he chatters, his knee digging into liam's ribs, the sunlight from outside making liam's eyes sting, "christ, do ya know how _loud_ you two are?"

louis' arms are around niall's waist in a second and he's tackling him to the end of the bed, biting at his nose, "i bet i can make you be _louder_ ," he challenges, tickling niall's sides until he's wheezing and squirming.

liam watches this all with a mildly annoyed affection and tips his head to the side when a weight settles beside him, long fingers threading into his hair. "hey, babe," zayn says with a baby blue bird yawn, glasses perched on his nose, in a pair of dark grey trackies, legs folded underneath himself. liam wonders briefly if those are the same pair louis was wearing last night--in all honesty he wouldn't be surprised.

"mornin'," he says and his voice sounds like a broken piano. zayn laughs and presses his thumb to liam's adam's apple.

"soundin' quite rough there," he says, arching an eyebrow, "you better be able to sing tonight,"

liam's eyes are barely open and zayn's words are kind of fuzzy around the edges, but he still manages to say, "mm, s'that mean i can't blow you after brekkie?"

zayn flushes a little in the softness of the morning and his fingers are frozen in liam's hair, "m'sure we can make an exception," he says quietly, and liam returns the words by nipping at zayn's thigh through the fabric of his sweats--because of course zayn can make an exception. he's mates with louis after all.

harry is leaning against the doorframe in a pair of lowrise jeans, watching louis and niall's squabble of a wrestling match and the slow blink of zaynandliam's eyes with an roasted hazelnut smile, and liam follow the lazy lines of his fern tattoos below the waistband as he breathes. "kept us all up last night, you twats," harry says in curved dark orange tones, his arms crossed, curls sleep mussed and caramel soft.

louis let's out a little exclamation of "harry!" and manages to escape niall's tickling fingers because its been all of six hours since he's seen harry and, "we missed you," louis says, speaking for all of them like he always does. he trips out of bed, yanking all the covers off with him and wriggles into one of liam's big, grey hoodies before padding over to harry and nuzzling into him, planting little kisses to his jaw.

"someone's perky," harry says, his arms winding around louis waist.

louis gives him a lopsided smirk. "liam helped," he quips.

"liam feels like he got hit by a train," liam groans and ducks his head under the covers. niall sprawls on top of him, letting his fingers wander over liam's feet peeking out from under the blankets.

"a cute, curvy train with stunning eyes and a killer voice," louis says, his face gone all serious and purposeful.

"his voice is pretty sick," niall agrees.

"right?" louis says and even with his head buried under a pillow liam can tell he's glowing from all this attention. he's bouncy and bursting with energy and liam hates him.

"get the fuck out. lemme sleep," he murmurs.

"grumpy one, in'nt he?" louis observes.

"s'you're fault," liam grumbles.

"let's let 'im sleep for a bit," zayn says, "go get food or somethin',"

liam nudges zayn's thigh till he leans down to place a chaste kiss on his lips, "thanks, babe," liam murmurs and zayn just rolls his eyes.

"you owe me that blowjob when we come back," zayn reminds him with a jaguar grin, "an' don't be such a push over next time."

"an' say no to a fuck from lou?" liam raises an eyebrow through half closed eyes, "like hell."

niall let's out a slow, burbling laugh, "my turn next though," he says and hops to his feet to link arms with louis, who nods resolutely--

because, "course' your turns next, ni. but i'm topping."

zayn leaves liam with a squeeze to the shoulder and harry blows him a kiss and liam might still feel like he got hit by a train with pinwheel arms and bright, blue eyes, but at least louis' happy. and, it's sort of a philosophy in the band (more of a fact really) that if louis' happy, well--

then everybody's happy.


End file.
